Voicemail systems enable a calling party having placed a call for a called party that subscribes to a voicemail service to leave a voice message for the called party when the call is not answered after a certain amount of time (e.g., a certain number of rings) or faces a busy signal. The called party may then access its voicemail system when desired and retrieve the voice message left by the calling party.
Unfortunately, in some cases, a called party does not subscribe to a voicemail service. In other cases, a called party subscribing to a voicemail service may have chosen voicemail settings that are undesirable for a calling party having placed a call for the called party and/or may not regularly check its voicemail account.
There thus exists a need for solutions directed to enabling a calling party to leave a voice message for a called party, particularly in situations where the called party does not subscribe to a voicemail service or subscribes to a voicemail service that the calling party does not wish to use.